Incineration
The power to destroy an entire object or person with extreme heat. Combination of Destruction and Fire Manipulation. Also Called *Immolation Capabilities The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. Applications * Ash Generation * Destruction * Disintegration * Evaporation * Fire Generation * Heat Generation Associations * Combustion Inducement * Fire Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Solar Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to incinerate parts of an object. * May be limited to organic/inorganic materials. * May take time to completely incinerate said object, depending on size, density and properties. * Useless against those who have Ash Resurrection, unless incineration is strong enough to leave behind nothing, not even ashes. Known Users * Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) * Cole Turner (Charmed) * The Source (Charmed) * Rei Ogami (Code: Breaker) * Code: Emperor (Code: Breaker) * Mishiru Kokumonji (Code: Breaker) * Lucifer Morningstar (Vertigo/DC Comics) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Sun Monsters (Doctor Who) * Zancrow (Fairy Tail) * D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Oden-Tal demons (Angel) * Fiendfyre users (Harry Potter) * Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) * Esidi (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * The Phoenix (Supernatural) * Michael (Supernatural) * Frederick Beauchamp (Witches of East End) Gallery File:Azure_Flame.jpg|Rei Ogami's (Code: Breaker) Azure Flame can completely incinerate everything. File:Yamamoto_unleashes_his_reiatsu.png|Yamamoto's spiritual pressure is just like his blade: both can reduce their targets to ash. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin blows away any and all that touches the blade's edge to nothingness. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Nishi_-_Zanjitsu_Gokui.png|Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui incinerates any and all attacks that comes in contact with the fire armor into nothingness. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin incinerates all into nothingness by sending out a slash of flames and heat. File:Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki utilizing lightning to incinerate the Thousand Man completely, leaving no corpse behind. File:Flame_God's_Explosive_Flame.jpg|Zancrow's explosive flame can turn his enemies into ash. File:Amaterasu.PNG|The intense flames of Amaterasu can burn down a village or forest completely. File:Akua_Immune_to_Fire.jpg|The Salamander summoned by Huang Feihong is strong enough to reduce all its enemies to ashes (Akua is evading it at another dimension). File:Caesar_Clown's_Blue_Sword.png|Caesar's Blue Sword can incinerate his own lab into a sea of flames and ash with a mere swing. File:Black_Dragon_Flame_of_Hell.png|Hiei's Black Dragon Flame of Hell can incinerate all in its path. File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra's God Phoenix mode will incinerate all of its enemies, even a fellow God, to ashes. File:Phoenix_Force_001.jpg|The Phoenix Force can utilize Cosmic Flames to completely incinerate anything to leave not even ashes. File:Fiendfyre.png|Fiendfyre is such potent cursed fire, it can reduce anything it touches to ashes and evaporate water. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Destruction Category:Effect